What not to do in a Horror StoryMovieFolk Tale
by zomzomking
Summary: What should you never do in a Horror tale of any kind? This is a story of suspence, horror, and deaths happening in a Chronological order that most modern horror movies would follow. Who will survive? Who will die? Find out if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

**What not to do in a Horror Story/Movie/Folk Tale**

**Opening**

Seven people are sitting around a table, speaking about a very important/recent/heart-breaking/horrifying event. A school project. They all have to make a film about a recent event happening. Though they cannot figure out what they should make…

"OMG, we should totally make a documentary about makeup!" said Jennifer, a popular, egotistical brat from the rich side of town.

"How about not," replied Jacob, a critical, but nice character (easy to manipulate in a story), "We should create an educational film about Penguins and Global Warming!"

"I like it." Spencer was the one to say this. He was Jacob's best friend. (Note: WAS Jacob's best friend)

"No, let's do an animation. We can research about one kind of animation and then create one ourselves," John spoke with some excitement in his voice. He was the happy, likeable character that everyone always loves, and hates to die.

"What like one of your stupid Pokémon!" laughed Ty, the athletic lovebird was always being followed by his girlfriend, Betsy, who just happened to make the next comment.

"Come on Ty-Ty, no fighting. Let's just cool down, and think this through. We are a group, and this is a group project."

"This is a current events project; let's do something that is a town event," suggested Paul. Paul was the most normal out of all of them.

"What about the recent murders and disappearances around town! God, you guys can't even think of the one most obvious answer!" screamed Grace, the quiet goth of the group.

The rest of the group agreed, and nodded their heads, but how were they going to accomplish this?

"Hey, guys, why don't we just go out into the middle of the woods for about a week, that could be fun!" said Jennifer.

"That sounds like a great idea! The killer _is_ supposed to be out in the very middle of the woods where there is no one around to find him or our dead bodies when he kills us!" said John, in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, well I don't see you coming up with any good ideas, b*tch," screamed Jennifer in replay.

"Why don't we just wait until the killer strikes again? We will each partner up and sleep over at each other's houses until the killer arrives. Then when the killer strikes, there will be someone else there to protect the other!" said Ty.

"How about we just go home and go to bed, I am tired. We'll talk about this tomorrow after school," said Grace in an annoyed tone.

The rest agreed, and stood up to leave John's house…

It was 10:30 at night and John was just completing his homework. He was tired, and if he were to be attacked by a serial killer, he would not be able to defend himself. As he slowly trudged up the stairs, the door bell rang. John walked up to the door and opened it to be greeted by Jennifer.

"Yes, what do you want," asked John.

"Well I was wondering if I could stay over at your house, my parents are gone this week, and I was scared at my house," Jennifer said.

"Um, sure, there is a small guest house in the backyard. You will have to take a bit of a walk into the woods, but not that far."

"Oh, thanks! Could I bring a flashlight!" exclaimed Jennifer.

John nodded, and continued up stairs. Jennifer conveniently found a flashlight right next to her on the ground and took it out side…

On the other side of town Paul has managed to stay up with Grace to talk about the killings in Paul's very own home.

"Well, I cannot go to sleep with this guy going around killing in random orders," said Paul.

"Yeah, I understand where you are coming from," Grace replied, "Oh, and where is that pizza that you ordered an hour ago?"

"Um, I don't know, I'll go see outside."

Just then, the door bell rang, and both teenagers stood up.

"Stay here, you get the plates and utensils out, and I will go get the pizza," Paul said as he stood up. A bit nervous, he walked to the door and opened it, but no pizza guy was visible! He looked around, and jumped at the noise of someone screaming from the woods. "Oh my gosh, what the hell was that," Paul thought out loud, "I should probably investigate!" Paul walked out of the house and into the woods and followed the screaming until he saw something that he would never forget about. This stopped John dead in his tracks…

End of Opening

**Noticeable Mistakes of Opening**

There were only a couple dumb mistakes in this movie that any typical scary movie would have. First off, never walk into the woods alone, and even for the lamest excuses. In case you noticed, Jennifer wanted to be with someone where it was safe, not in the middle of the woods in some old guest house. Second off, don't follow the screams of your pizza man coming from the woods. Assume that that he is being eaten alive by Dracula or something of that sort.

Thank You for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

What not to do in a Horror Movie/Story/Folk Tale

Part Two

Paul stared down in disbelief. His hands shook as he looked down, and fell to his knees. "Oh my f*cking gosh." In front of him was something that no one could ever guess; no one could ever imagine. This was so surprising that even though this sentence is just meant bug the reader as they wonder what in the name of god is Paul looking at that is so important that it might just change the outcome of the story even if it ended up being a monkey with no car insurance but should most likely get a credit card that really worked instead of letting it implode as the floor that I am sitting on is melting into a vortex of blood while dancing like a monkey with no car insurance but should most likely get a credit card that really worked instead of letting it implode as the floor that I am sitting on is melting into a vortex of blood while dancing like a monkey.

But right in front of him was something even more surprising than any monkey, or insurance, or rug. For in front of Paul was a 50 dollar bill, and it was in perfect condition. Paul greedily snatched the bill off of the ground and ran back into the house to tell Grace the good news…

Jennifer crossed her arms as she slowly walked into woods with a pissed off expression.

"Of course the guest house has to be a piece of crap!" she thought out loud. The guest house was pretty bad. It was a small, eerie little shack. The green windows and fading brown paint on the house just added to the effect. "I swear I will beat the crap out of John when I wake up."

"Uhhhhhh. Uhhhhhh," Moaned an anonymous being from behind Jennifer.

Jennifer screamed and turned around. "What the hell was that!" she screamed, "Oh my god, oh my god! I have to get out of here!"

Jennifer went from a brisk walk to a sprint, and she darted into the woods past the guest house. Tears flooded her face. "Oh my god!" Suddenly, Jennifer felt something grab her ankle, and snap it. She tripped and a screamed as blood pumped out of her ankle like Swiss cheese. She looked up and saw two men in front of her; one was crawling on the ground, the other limping slowly behind the first. They both looked sick, almost zombie-like.

One of them, the one crawling on the ground had a dominoes pizza company hat and uniform on. The other looked slightly familiar, like she had seen him somewhere. But then it dawned to her. The man that looked slightly familiar had been in the newspaper. He had been one of the missing people!

But, it was too late for her. She screamed as the pizza guy moved into the light of her flashlight. Half of his body was missing, yet somehow was still alive! Jennifer used the last of her remaining energy to stand up and run (or rather limp) to safety. The zombies were moving slowly, but she was moving slower. "Please! Help! Where is that fat a*s of a dad when you need him!" Jennifer looked back and the zombies were closing in on her. Sweat stained her skin, and her foot suddenly caught on a vine, and she tripped onto the ground, her arm being impaled by a nearby loose branch

"Oh my god! Oh my mother-f*cker! I swear! I swear! That b*tch who put that f*cking vine right there is the biggest a*s-hole in the history of man f*cking kind!" Jennifer screamed and cursed all she wanted, but she knew it was the end. The pizza guy grabbed her ankle, and attempted to bite it, but with her last bit of energy, Jennifer managed to stand up and limp as fast as her body would let her. Quickly and for only a second, Jennifer looked back, and smiled as she gained distance from zombies. But when she looked in front of her, she found a knife in her stomach.

Blood squirted out of her stomach as she looked up into the eyes of the man who had just stabbed a knife into her stomach. His eyes were glazed; glassy. His face was not visible due to a ski mask, but his lips mouthed the words 'goodbye' as he let go of Jennifer into the arms of one of the zombies. The man walked away from the sea of blood as the zombies sunk their teeth into Jennifer's bleeding body.

"Damn you," Jennifer said, and the man turned around and smiled an evil smile…

"Um… go fish," Betsy bit her lip and smiled at Ty, "oh, and I'm about to win." Ty and Betsy were both at Ty's house, playing cards and having a jolly old time.

"Yeah, well at least I don't live in a shack," Ty responded.

"It is not a shack, it is just an apartment. There is a difference!"

"Ha! Not to me!" Ty lived in a giant oversized mansion with valuable, breakable, extremely dangerous collectables, such as family swords, guns, whips, crests, mid evil flails, dynamite, wheel barrels, spears, and other weapons.

"Hey, do you have any tens, Jen-Jen," Ty asked.

"No, but I all ready won, so how about we take a little breather up in your room," Jennifer replied with a slight tint of lust in her voice, "we can get comfortable up there…"

End of Part Two

**Noticeable Mistakes**

Yeah! Lots of mistakes here! First off, when writing, never ever ever ramble on random words like I did at the beginning of Part Two. Oh, and one more thing is that I would like to applaud Paul for not going after the screaming pizza guy! *applaud. One last thing, if you are in the middle of the woods and a zombie attacks you, try to mange to run out of the woods to safety, not further into the mass of over-sized weeds. Also, when you are running, look where you are going to that you don't trip on a vine and impale your arm! One last thing, if a murderer is rampaging through your town, don't ever have any sexual contact what-so-ever! This guarantees your death! I do not care how hot your girl friend is!


End file.
